The Slaves of Zachavi Fairy Tale Style
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Fairy Tale written short whole story of The Slaves of Zachavi. Don't read unless you have read The Slaves of Zachavi. Plots in Novel have changed a bit.    Review!


'The Princess of Lakishea'

(Fairy Tale Style)

Once upon a time there was a princess named Ranaya. The Princess of Lakishea.

Both her parents the King and Queen tried to make her into a lady but in spite of all their hard-doings they couldn't tame the child.

At birth Ranaya was born with hair the color of fire. A harsh and crude defect with her snow white skin. Her parents were horrified. No one in the entire kingdom had hair that color.

The only beauty about her were her eyes the color of emeralds.

Her parents tried their best to tame her colorful hair but to no avail it could not be done.

As the child grew older she began to pick up habits and hobbies of her older brother Dari. From riding horses to sword fighting she could do it all. Though her parents knew none of this part.

Sadly all of Ranaya's fun with Dari was shortly ended when their father told Dari it was time for him to start surveying the kingdom as the Prince of Lakishea should.

Soon after that she took up the interest in helping out in the stables. It was a getaway from all the boring and silly political talks about wars and marriages.

Grooming, mucking, and book reading were her favorite things to do to pass the days.

At times she would become interested in the political talks when elves came into the subject. She was extremely interested in elves. She didn't understand why the neighboring kingdom Zachavi hated them so.

They were no different than humans except for their culture and looks. All the elves were very beautiful. The Zachavians thought they used their good looks to lure humans into traps which were really for animals.

Soon her snow white skin turned beige and her parents become suspicious and found out she helped in and out the stables. They tried to keep her from leaving the castle but it was no use. It was impossible to keep young Ranaya from the stables.

Soon the little girl turned 18 no longer a child but a woman of marrying age. She did not know about the arrangement but her parents had set up an arranged marriage with the Zachavian's King's son Karik who was now the King when his father passed a few years back.

This king was very evil and was all for exterminating the elves of the Tarachi Forest where all the elves lived.

When Ranaya was called to the Throne Room and was told of her arranged marriage she became furious and tried her best to get her father to not have this marriage gone through with. Her father became angry with her and said she had no choice.

Ranaya stormed back to her safe haven, the stable to where the head stable-man Harry tried to cheer her up by introducing a new stable-hand named Lando.

Lando was the most unusual boy she had ever seen with his long blond and glassy blue eyes. His hair hid his ears and he was quite tall. He was extremely handsome.

Immediately the two became great friends. Lando was Ranaya's best friend from then on. She had never had a best friend before.

Soon Ranaya found out that Lando was an elf in hiding and was astounded.

The two became closer and closer until Karik found out about the two always being together and threatened to kill Ranaya. For he didn't want to marry her and thought he could kill her to get out of the marriage. The only reason he wanted her was for an heir to his throne. He would have killed her but Lando caught all the knives the angry king threw at Ranaya and saved her.

Karik threatened them and left with a huff.

It was then the two realized they loved each other even though neither realized it.

Ranaya wanted to protect Lando and was afraid King Karik would find him out. She became very protective of him from the moment she found out he was an elf.

Even when Lando promised to help keep her safe and help her not have to marry the king Ranaya refused for his safety even though she was terrified of Karik. She was always so brave until Karik came along.

That night at supper Karik made Ranaya look like a madwoman when she told her parents Karik tried to kill her.

Karik and her parents both had decided yesterday to make her leave with Karik next week to stay in Zachavi until their wedding.

She decided to sleep in the stables that night because she was too afraid to be in her own room that was right next door to Karik's guest room.

She wanted to runaway the next night but then thought against it when she had a nightmare about Karik finding out Lando was an elf and killed him.

She woke up crying and Lando found her and tried to comfort her. It was the first time Ranaya noticed that he glowed.

That week passed by quickly and then it was time for Ranaya to leave with Karik. After saying goodbye to Ranaya, Lando became very sick of sorrow. For elves can die of deep sorrow and that was exactly what was happening to him.

He decided before he got too sick he would go to Zachavi and save her from marrying the evil king. But soon as he passed through the Tarachi Forest he became too weak to go on. The Tarachi Forest is between the kingdoms of Lakishea and Zachavi. His fellow elves found him and tried to nurse him back to health.

Karik tries to force Ranaya to eat (she was losing weight drastically because she had no appetite to eat anymore) and tries to turn her into what he thinks is a true princess. She gets fed up with her fiancée' and decides to try to runaway. She didn't want to marry him and so now she wouldn't!

When it became dark she waited until everyone was asleep before tying sheets together fashioning a rope she climbed down out the window of her chamber.

She ran until couldn't run anymore and was not aware that she was in the Tarachi Forest as she sits by a tree to rest. Unfortunately the tree was by the elves' hideout and they almost kill her in defense of their selves thinking she was a Zachavian. Lando comes out to see what all the commotion is about despite how weak he is and sees the leader of the elves hold a knife to Ranaya's throat. Lando then saves her before it's too late.

It's then they realize their feelings for each other and realize they're in love. Ranaya spends some time with the elves and Lando's health becomes better each day. Soon he is back to normal. Ranaya even gets to meet his family who comes to check on the rest of the elves.

Ranaya and Lando take a trip back to Lakishea after the elves talk to Ranaya about a war with Zachavi. They all agreed Lando should be General.

Lando reveals his identity to Ranaya's parents. He and Ranaya then tell them all about Karik and they finally realize they were mistaken about thinking King Karik was a choice of husband for Ranaya. Lando tells them about the elves' plans of war with Zachavi and asks help of the Lakishean armies. Her parents approve but when Ranaya asks to lead the Lakishean army in battle they protest still not knowing she can sword-fight. So then she has to explain to them that she was secretly taking lessons from Dari and reluctantly they allow her to be leader and appoint her General.

It was then Ranaya's father whose name was Darius told Lando if his army and Ranaya's army won the battle over Zachavi he would reward him by the marriage of his daughter for the man could tell of their affections toward each other.

With that he gathered an army for Ranaya and she and Lando led their armies down to a plain called Jasvic Plain where the Zachavian army waited with Karik. Karik had decided to be his own General. And what a cowardly one he made. For he stayed far back in his army as if to stay safe instead of being in front like a real General was supposed to do.

The war between the elves, Lakisheans, and Zachavians was a bloody and gory event. There was much bloodshed and more than once Ranaya almost was killed once by a Zachavian soldier and then once by Karik. First and both times Lando saved her and the last time he killed Karik, declaring victory of the elves and Lakisheans.

The Zachavians actually seemed to be relieved that their King was dead and rejoiced instead of trying to still fight them.

That day King Darius and Lord Lowery of Zachavi who was declared the new king and was thankfully not like his king and respected the elves made a peace treaty between their two kingdoms. Ranaya was no longer needed as a peace treaty.

King Darius then declared the marriage of Lando and Ranaya.

The two married shortly after and soon the elves began to live in harmony with humans and at last there was not any racism among them.

Ranaya and Lando built a little cottage close to the castle of Lakishea where they had a family of four children and they lived 'Happily Ever After'.


End file.
